Farland Blackthorn (Fatdragon)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common Deity: Undecided Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (07 pts, +2 Racial Bonus) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (+2) + FC (00) (Ranger) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) INIT: +04 = (02) + Misc (02) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +04 = (01) + STR (03) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (02) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) Reflex: +04 = (02) + DEX (02) Will: +02 = (00) + WIS (02) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +04 = (01) + STR (03) Damage: 1d08+3 (+4 Two-Handed), Crit: 19-20/x2 Shortbow: Attack: +03 = (01) + Dex (02) Damage: 1d06+0, Crit: 20/x3 Throwing Axe(Melee): Attack: +04 = (01) + STR (03) Damage: 1d06+3, Crit: 20/x2 Throwing Axe(Range): Attack: +03 = (01) + DEX (02) Damage: 1d06+3, Crit: 20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +04 = (01) + STR (03) Damage: 1d4+03, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger Heart of the Wilderness: +½ Lvl on Survival Checks; +5 on Stabilize Checks; +½ Lvl on Constitution Score for Dying HP Bonus Feat: Power Attack Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: Armor (Light, Medium), Shields (Not Tower), Weapons (All Simple & Martial) Favoured Enemy: Humans Track: +½ Level to Survival (Track) Checks Wild Empathy: Improve initial attitude of animals Feats Power Attack (Racial): Trade Melee Attack Bonus for Damage Bonus Cleave (1st Level): Make an additional Attack if the first one hits Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 07 = (06) + INT (00)/Level; FC (01) (Ranger 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 06 1 3 3 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 03 1 3 -1 +0 Heal 06 1 3 2 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 00 0 0 0 +0 Perception 06 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 00 0 0 2 +0 Ride 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 03 0 0 2 +1 (Trait) Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 05 1 3 2 -1 +0 Survival 06 1 3 2 +0 Swim 03 1 0 3 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 Initiative Suspicious (Social): +1 Sense Motive (SM is Class Skill) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveller's Outfit 00 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Weapon (Melee)Longsword 15 gp 04 lb Weapon Throwing Axe 08 gp 02 lb Weapon Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Weapon (Ranged)Shortbow 30 gp 02 lb Arrows (20) 01 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Acid 10 gp 01 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Blanket 02 sp 01 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Lantern, Hooded 07 gp 02 lb Oil (Pint) x2 02 sp 02 lb Rations trail x3 15 sp 03 lb Torch x2 02 cp 02 lb Whetstone 02 cp 01 lb Total Weight: 51 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Finances PP: 00 GP: 46 SP: 09 CP: 06 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'02" Weight: 190lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Scruffy Demeanor: Shy - Suspicious Background: Farland has spent most of his youth helping father around their stead, with the flocks and hunting game, he has little to no human interaction other than with his family (Father, Mother, Younger Sister x2). On request of his father he been asked to travel to the nearby city. His father is hoping that Farland will make some friends before he returns. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 08, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 08, 2010) (GlassEye) level 1 Category:Approved Characters